AP and MP loss
General As of 1.25, The evaluation for AP and MP loss has been completely revised. As of 2.2, the display of AP/MP removal ability and AP/MP loss resistance has been modified. Certain spells can cause a loss of AP or MP during a fight, most of them have a chance of succeeding or failing based on the AP/MP loss resistance of the target and the AP/MP removal ability of the attacker. Every 10 points in Wisdom increases the following characteristics by 1 point: * AP reduction ability * MP reduction ability * AP loss resistance * MP loss resistance Some gear modifies these characteristics directly. If a character has +30 Wisdom and +3 AP removal ability, he would have +6 AP removal ability but only +3 for the other characteristics associated with Wisdom. When a character or monster attempts to drain AP or MP from a target, a dodge roll is performed for each AP or MP in the effect. For example, for Slow Down level 6, three dodge rolls would be performed, one for each AP, in sequence. The formula used is the following: * P = A / R * Pr / 2 With: * P: Probability to make someone lose a AP/MP * A: Removal ability of the attacker * R: Resistance of the target * Pr: percentage of AP/MP that the target still has The values are limited, so that they are between minimum 10% of chance and maximum 90% of chance. If the attacker's removal ability is equal to the target's resistance, the attacker has a 50% chance to remove the first AP/MP. (A / R would be 1, and Pr is 1, then 1 * 1 / 2 is 50%) resistance bonus and penalties don't apply to removal ability. As a rule of thumb, if your removal ability is lower than your opponent's resistance, you will have a lesser chance of removing AP/MP. But if your removal ability is greater than your opponent's resistance, you will have a greater chance to remove AP. Spells such as Mummification will increase your AP loss resistance (and spells such as Wind Armour MP loss resistance) but they don't modify AP removal ability and so will not increase your chances of taking AP or MP. Only effects on the form Target loses x AP/MP can be resisted. '-x AP/MP' always succeeds. Certain loss Certain AP loss * Call of the Dada * Call of the Mama * Claw of Ceangal * Haziness * Mega-Supra-Giga-houla-hoop * Shell of Wings * Sylvan Power * Smell Certain MP loss * Fate of Ecaflip * Neck Pruning * Pull Out * Shell of Wings * Sylvan Power * Sling * Smell * Soothing Bramble * Winter Breath Resistable loss Resistable AP loss * Ancestral Roblochon * Blindness * Blue Weakening * Branch of the Soft Oak * Chosse * Crushing * Dazzle * Destabilizing Noise * Devotion * Draining Word * Dribble * Ecurouille * Frostbite * Frozen Arrow * Glyph of Blindness * Head Pruning * Intestinal Tearing * Irritation * Javelot * Larvage * Light Touch * Majestic Jump * Mass Clumsiness * Mockery * Moon Hammer (Monster) * Neck Pruning * Paralyzing Cawwot * Puke * Rekop * Royal Crushing * Seismic Punch * ShinLarberation * ShinLarvation * Silvan Bite * Slow Down Arrow * Slow Down * Temporal Dust * Teubatak * Thinning-in * Word of Silence * Xelor's Sandglass Resistable MP loss * Apathy * Chosse * Clumsiness * Curse * Cut * Green Weakening * Immobilization * Irritation * Kanniball Sling * Lashing Arrow * Light Touch * Liming * Moon Hammer (Monster) * Mummification * Paralyzing Arrow * Paralyzing Cawwot * Paralyzing Glyph * Paralyzing Trap * Paralyzing Word * Pasting * Retention * Shovel of Judgment * Spit * Stones Throwing * Teubatak * Wild Grass Category:Game information